This invention relates generally to a system for filling baitwells in sport fishing boats when the desired level of water in the baitwell is higher than that of the source, such as a lake or river.
In sport fishing boats, baitwells have been used so that a fisherman can use live fish as bait. The prior art typically shows a simple but expensive apparatus for filling the baitwell. A high speed water pickup is placed outside the boat hull. When the boat travels at a relatively rapid speed, water is forced into the pickup and through a conduit into the baitwell. The pressure from the water coming into the pickup is great enough to fill the baitwell even when the water level in the baitwell is above that of the external water source. For filling the baitwell when the boat is stationary, a high pressure, high power centrifugal pump is placed in-line between the high speed pickup and the baitwell.
A particular disadvantage of the prior art is that when a boat is moving at high speed and the operator is using the high speed pickup to fill the baitwell, the water pressure in the centrifugal pump is quite high. Therefore, even though the pump is not being operated, a strain is placed on the pump structure and its seals. Consequently, prior art devices have required expensive, multipurpose high flow pumps which cost $80 or more. Moreover, operation of these pumps requires a significant degree of power from the battery.